Ocean of Sunflowers
by Rissilla
Summary: Once he is standing in front of her, he stares down at her and his lip twitches in a strange smile as he suddenly asks her if she wants to go on a journey to find four-eyes and that whore he married.


**Author's Note: After a strange, but reasonable, conversation with my boyfriend, I have come to realize that without Mugen and/or Jin (But mostly Mugen.) Fuu would have ended up either dead or in some brothel somewhere. If she did end up in a brothel somewhere, Mugen would be the first to find her or hear about, because of two reasons. One, Jin is with Shino, so why would he need a brothel. And two, Mugen would still be going to brothels because he loves the ladies and let's face it, he would hang out in the roughest parts of town and would hear gossip about stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just the plot of these drabbles.**

* * *

**Drabble 001: Lost Sunflower**

He was walking through the rough part of Edo when he hears her name again. The mouth of a disgusting man says it without a care and he stops walking long enough to hear him tells a group the name of the brothel. He takes one look at them and his eyes fall onto the tattoos that are not quite like his. His eyes sharpen in anger and he unsheathes his sword without a second thought. The group goes quiet at the sound of metal against metal, their eyes widening when the man with tattoos, for a worse crime then any of them ever imagine, swings his sword at the one bragging. His voice dripping with every ounce of death when he demands to know details about the woman. He doesn't need anymore proof when the man tells him she keeps a vase of fresh sunflowers in her room.

It doesn't take him long to find the brothel. The stocky man standing outside is hailing in customers telling them that 'his Sunflower' is busy with a customer, but his other girls are just as beautiful and exotic. He's not sure if he remembers her being beautiful or exotic, all he can really remember anymore is her eyes. How they stayed completely innocent even after all the blood and death that she was expose to her during that journey that happened too long ago. A man exits the brothel and the stocky man outside sends him a nod and a smile, before shouting out into the buzzing street, 'the Sunflower will be available in just a few minutes'. He watches as a few men crowd the door, offering more money than he could afford to spend for just one night with her. Suddenly, those nights spent by the campfire seemed to be worth more than he once thought.

Yelling at the stocky man, he unsheathes his sword and makes a quick dash towards the entrance. The men that once surround the door run off into different directions as he practically jumps on them using them as stepping stones, before he actually makes it into the door. Sliding into the hall, he comes face to face with the other women of the brothel; he wastes no time in asking about the 'Sunflower'. One of the older women smiles, like she knows who he is and why he is there, yells back something along the lines of, 'top floor, don't stop swinging til you get there'. He nods his head at her in acknowledgement and heads for the stairs. Not matter how many brothel houses are built, they all have the same layout: first floor has the entertainment and a few rooms, the second floor is filled with nothing but rooms, and, usually, the top floor has only three or two rooms, which are rooms for the highest paid and most requested girls. His heart almost drops into his stomach at the thought.

He runs up the stairs, three at a time. The security is nonexistent until he reaches the third floor, where it seems all the money for security went too. Taking the last step onto the third floor, he smiles as he enters his battle stance. It had been a long time since he felt his blood pump through his body like this. His eyes dart around the room, it is eleven to one, the odds are in his favor. The sound of a blade swinging behind him sends a wave of excitement through him as the fight begins. He uses very part of his body in the fight and still only comes out with only a scratch along his torso. He doesn't even have time to register his victory when he hears his name being whispered from across the way.

He narrows his eyes at her. He's not sure if it's her, the hair color seems to be right, but the length of the hair is far longer than he remembers, it's falling almost halfway down her torso. Her body is more slender, but fuller in the right places. He can't even remember if the crook of her neck had always been that inviting. He stares at her blankly before finally sheathing his sword and moving towards her direction. Her eyes stay glue on him and he realizes it is her. Even if her eyes no longer have that innocent light in them, he could never forget them.

Once he is standing in front of her, he stares down at her and his lip twitches in a strange smile as he suddenly asks her if she wants to go on a journey to find four-eyes and that whore he married.

* * *

**I have missed writing Samurai Champloo fics. I wrote one FOREVER ago and that was my last, so with this series of random one-shots, I hope to fill that void of mine. ^-^ **


End file.
